


Non-Stop

by StunningFic654



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StunningFic654/pseuds/StunningFic654
Summary: Margie Rogers Stark has had a unique life. Her adoptive brother is Tony Stark and her only living relative is the not-so-dead Captain America. To make matters more complicated, but in the best way possible, Tony and Steve have been happily married for years and now have a son, Peter.To say the least, her life has always been crazy.Yet, for the past year, her world has suddenly calmed down. The Avengers haven't been called out for any life-threatening missions, and she just graduated college. However, just as things are falling into place, everything turns to chaos. Tony and Steve's marriage might not be as perfect as she imagined, the government wants the Avengers to sign something called the Sokovia Accords, and Margie comes to find out everything about her life has been a lie.(Based on movies, but the timeline is a tad different.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Margie Rogers Stark/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Marvel Universe or its characters. This is all fanfiction. I own no part of these movies or characters involved.

Long blonde hair, perfectly straightened stood out against Margie Rogers Stark’s tanned skin. Her lips shining red as she applied the last touch of her makeup. A bright smile lit up her face as she stared at herself in the full-length mirror. 

She still couldn't believe the life she lived. Her own backstory was enough to fill up a book... multiple books. The fact that her mother was Captain America’s niece, making herself his great-niece was mind-blowing. Everyone thought Steve Roger's parents had died during the war, but they thought wrong. Ironically, they were spies and had been forced to fake their deaths to keep their son safe. After everyone thought Steve had died putting the plane down in the Arctic, his parents changed their names and lived a normal life. They had another child which they named Stephanie after Steve. Later on, Stephanie had her own child which she named Sarah after her mother. It was not in any history books or known to many people in the world. The only people who knew of the continuation of the Roger family were SHIELD, a few higher-up government officials, and the Starks. 

When Margie was three her mother randomly dropped her off on the Starks doorstep with a note saying that they owed her family. Her mother disappeared after that, only to be found a few days later, dead in an abandoned car. Her father still to this day is a mystery to all... But the Starks kept her and raised her until they tragically passed away. After that, Tony took on that responsibility… to the best degree he could. Honestly, she could say her childhood was interesting, living in lavish mansions her whole life, jetting off around the world, and trying to help raise the man who was supposed to be raising her. But she wouldn't change it for anything. Tony is and will always be one of her best friends.

Thinking back on those memories made Margie smile as she walked over to the far corner of her huge room and grabbed a long black robe and square hat that hung over her closet door. The silky material felt cool as she traced her smooth hands over it. All of her life she wanted to be as smart and outgoing as her older brother. He was a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist as he liked to inform everyone. Well technically, she thought chuckling out loud to herself, he had not been a playboy for years. At least not since they pulled Captain America’s body from the freezing clutches of the Arctic. 

Slowly she started to pull on the black robe over her arms as her mind drifted back to those past few years after they found Steve. How happy she was to meet the man she had admired her whole life, her last blood-living relative. He did not disappoint her. Yet, she was a tad concerned at the beginning on how things would work out with Steve in their life, as Steve and Tony bickered constantly around one another. It drove her and all the other Avengers insane. 

When the Chitauri first rained down years ago Margie truly thought if the aliens didn’t kill Tony and Steve, they would kill each other. But everything changed after Tony fell from the sky. Never had she seen Steve so freaked out about anything, not even after being told he had woken up 70 years in the future. He actually looked like his whole world would stop if Tony didn’t survive that fall. The relief that washed through his face as Tony took in a gulp of air in the dusty New York street would be a look Margie would never forget. Ever since then the bickering slowly started turning into flirting. 

It almost drove her more insane than the constant arguing. 

Then events with the Mandarin happened and everything changed in Margie’s life again. Pepper and Tony officially called it quits. Tony had been absolutely miserable after that breakup and had dragged Margie back to New York, letting Pepper have the destroyed Malibu house to rebuild and keep as her own. After everything though, Tony and Pepper were able to remain best friends, just no more sleepovers. Which made Margie extremely happy since she thought of Pepper as a sister. 

Instead, it was now Steve who had started spending nights at the Avenger tower. He actually took Tony up on his offer and moved into the tower with the other Avengers. And even though he had his own floor, with a top-of-the-line gym included in it, Margie swore Steve spent more nights on Tony’s floor than his own. Every time she would walk into a room with them in it, they would always be all over each other. There was no room for privacy. 

Eventually, after almost a year of obnoxious flirting, Tony and Steve finally announced to the world that they were dating. Months later they ended up tying the knot in a beautiful southern town on the coast of Spain. Margie was overjoyed for them as she could recall the countless nights Tony had worried he would end up alone; and the look of utter loneliness that appeared on Steve’s face after he woke up from the ice remembering everyone he had cared for had died. Now all she saw was pure bliss on both of their faces and it warmed her heart.

All of the Avenging missions started to settle down and life was actually going on quite normally after that. Then Steve got called back to D.C. and the little life they had created took a turn for the worst. SHIELD had turned out to be Hydra and Steve almost died fighting his not-so-dead best friend Bucky Barnes. About a month later an 11-year-old kid showed up on Tony’s doorsteps with some files in hand saying he believed Steve was his dad.

Yup, that was a shocker. Digging around in old SHIELD files, Tony and Steve discovered Peter Parker was experimented on by Hydra at birth, trying to recreate the super-soldier serum, and had used part of Steve’s DNA to do so. Evidently, Hydra had been embedded into SHIELD from the very start and played a part in examining Steve's body when they unfroze him. To say the least, Steve was utterly shocked and destroyed countless punching bags, while Tony focused his anger on creating new shiny Iron Man suits.

Apparently, Peter's mother had died and he was living with his Aunt May. He had started delving into his old files that his mother kept and realized a birth father was not listed on his birth certificate. Being a pretty creative kid and almost as smart as Tony, he was able to create his own paternity test and the results proved it to be none other than Steve Rogers. Which, explained a lot as Peter also showed up with unnatural super strength and the abilities to shoot webs from his hands.

Nonetheless, after a trial month of having Peter live with them, Steve and Tony officially adopted him at the age of 12. Now he referred to Steve as Pops and Tony as Dad, which, Margie found insanely adorable. But, sometimes she felt like she was the odd one out. They had created this perfect superhero family and she wasn’t always sure where she fit in. Her past was a tad bit more complicated than even Peter’s. It especially didn’t get any easier when Tony created Ultron and the killer robot had told her that her destiny was catching up to her. She still had no clue what that meant... But the nightmares she had about Ultron and the battle at Sokovia still kept her up at night.

Margie now noticed she had been staring blankly into her mirror thinking about the last few years of her life for at least ten minutes. Her heart raced as she glanced at her phone, and of course, she was running late. Quickly, she threw on the black square hat and raced out of her bedroom door.

“Friday,” she called out to the A.I. as she ran towards the elevator and made her way to the common floor. “Please inform the others I am on my way and that we needed to leave ten minutes ago.” She pleaded as the elevator descended.

“Of course, Mastor Margie,” Friday responded.

“And Friday, please make this speed up,” she stated, gripping onto the rail as the elevator rushed down, going from floor 85 to 55 in a matter of seconds. The insides of her twisted and the sudden urge that she was going to be sick washed over her.

“Thanks, Friday, next time not that quick,” she said wobbling out onto the common room floor.

When she looked up most of the team was waiting for her. They all had that same proud look parents get in their eyes when their kid does something great plastered onto their faces, making her blush.

“Where is your son?” Margie hurriedly asked Steve as she searched for Peter's small brown-haired head in the room. Out of all days for him to be late…

“Here, here,” a high-pitched voice echoed from behind as Peter rushed down the stairs. “Sorry, Ned kept going on about this girl Betty and I just couldn’t get him to shut up. I feel bad… I hung up the call. He will not be happy about that.”

Anger rose to Margie’s cheeks as she glared at Peter, ready to smack that adorable smile off his face. They could not be late. Suddenly, a firm hand was placed on her shoulder, calming her down.

“Alright children, let’s not start a civil war,” Tony said from behind her. “Let’s get going. The limo is downstairs and we don’t want to be late to Margie’s college graduation.”

With the mention of a limo, her face turned bright red.

“Tony,” Margie moaned, turning to face her brother. “I specifically said I don’t want to cause a scene. I want to be like everyone else and just enjoy this day... nice and simple. Nothing special.”

"My dear Margie,” Thor’s voice boomed from behind her. “Today is one of the most important days in your young life. We will celebrate appropriately, with lots of cheers and booze!”

Margie’s head throbbed and felt like it was about to explode as she worried about what scene her family was about to unexpectedly cause. Of course, she wanted all of the Avengers at her ceremony, they were her family. But, yet every time she brought them anywhere all eyes were constantly on them. For once she wanted to blend in. 

As if reading her mind Natasha spoke up from behind.

“Well to say the least I don’t think it is the limo that will make us all stick out.”

Thor’s face contorted like he did something wrong, looking over at Margie with guilt-stricken eyes. With a slight wave of her hand, she quickly sent him a genuine smile.

“It’s fine, let’s just get going. I don’t want to be late.”

“That’s a sport. Let's get this party started!” she heard Tony shout out from behind. A quick glance at Steve told her that he would keep his team, and his husband, on their best behavior. She smiled a quick thanks back to him before they all hurried into the elevator, cramped and together.

##

About two weeks later Steve left with Nat, Sam, and Wanda as they had a lead on Bucky. Margie always wondered how Tony felt about his husband chasing around after his long-time best friend and first love. For the most part, when Steve was out searching for Bucky, Tony just pretended not to notice and tried to ignore it. However, this time he couldn’t, and Margie knew things were about to change once again in their lives.


	2. A Ticking Bomb

Sitting on her massive king-sized bed, cuddled in her light pink comforter Margie sat watching the nightly news. A breaking story reported on the screen, causing her heart to race in her chest. For most of her life, she grew up with Avengers and had grown used to them always being put in dangerous situations. Yet, every time a breaking news story appeared on her screen her mind drifted to the worst possible thoughts. Especially, when her brothers were away on missions.

As she watched the news reporter speak on the television her heart sank. A picture of a building in South Africa consumed her T.V. screen as fire exploded out from it. Her mind became numb as she heard the reporter mention something about the Avengers being the cause of this horrendous catastrophe. Within a matter of seconds after that, alarms rang out through her room and throughout the rest of the Avengers compound in which they were all living at for the summer.

“Friday,” Margie spoke up over the wailing sirens. “What is happening?”

It took a moment for the A.I. to respond causing the worry to rise inside of her.

“Master Margie, your brother would like you and Sir Peter to return to his lab.” The A.I. spoke out.

“Great,” Margie mumbled, pushing herself off of her nice warm cozy bed. The one thing she needed to deal with on top of another world crisis was her brother losing his mind over it. Tony had already been on edge ever since Steve left to search for Bucky, she could only imagine how he was reacting to this news… Probably not well. With a quick prayer, hoping the cause of the explosion on her T.V. screen was not due to Steve, she headed down to Tony’s lab.

What she walked into scared her. Tony’s lab was a mess, piles of papers everywhere, tools tossed on the floor, and parts of his Iron Man suit thrown to the side. Peter was hanging back by a large black sofa looking terrified as Tony screamed into a phone, waving a hand around in the air like a maniac.

“YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME STEVEN GRANT ROGERS STARK!” He yelled causing Margie to jump back and rush over next to Peter's side. Never in her life had she seen Tony this upset with Steve.

“You think I like cleaning up your mess. This is ridiculous Steve, every time you go looking for him someone gets hurt. I am sick and tired of it.” 

Although to Margie’s ears, Tony didn’t sound tired, he sounded defeated. Braving a quick glance, she looked over at Peter and noticed his hands were trembling down at his sides. He never did like it when his parents fought, and when Tony and Steve went at it… Well, it was always a full-out war.

Peter noticed her peering at him and sent her a small smile, which she could tell was forced and caused her heart to tear in half. She grabbed his hand and gave it a tight reassuring squeeze. No matter what she would always keep Peter safe. Ever since they adopted him and brought him into their family a little over three years ago the two of them had formed a tight-knit bond. Margie loved him like he was her own brother. It was a different kind of relationship with him than she had with Tony and Steve. 

Tony and Steve were also like brothers to her, but they were also the closest thing she ever had to parental figures. They never grounded her, but they weren’t afraid to share their thoughts with her if she misbehaved. They also had this look, only meant for her, that they sent her whenever she did something wrong. It made her stomach knot up in guilt. It was like they were heartbrokenly disappointed in her as if she had kicked the cutest puppy in the world; but also extremely sad for her, like she was one of the most fragile people they knew. It aggravated her so much when they sent her that pitiful look. Peter never looked at her like that, he just looked up to her like she was the coolest person he knew.

“Cap,” Tony’s harsh voice pulled her attention out of her thoughts and back to him. Tony only called Steve "Cap" when he was truly enraged with him. “This has gone too far. Get home now, there will be consequences this time.” With that, the phone in Tony’s hand flew into the far wall and broke into pieces as he let out an angry gasp of air.

As if he forgot he had an audience, Tony jumped backward when he noticed the two faces staring back at him in total shock.

“So, Steve’s coming home?” Margie managed to mutter out after a very long and awkward pause of silence.

“Mhm…” Tony mumbled as he picked up a piece of his Iron Man suit and peered at it as his life depended on it. “Margie, I can’t tell you what to do. Never really could, you’re not my kid. But Peter, I am ordering you to stay out of this. Let me talk to your pops. I don’t want you seeing him till I do. There are some serious repercussions about to be set in place due to his actions and I don’t want you caught up in the middle of this. No one knows you’re Spiderman, other than the Avengers, and what is about to come to light could change that if you get involved. I want to keep your identity safe no matter what. Got it?”

Peter’s mouth dropped open like he wanted to protest, but the look of anger that passed over Tony’s face shut him up. Stomach knotting in worry, Margie watched as Peter nodded back to his father. What could have happened to cause Tony to keep Peter from seeing Steve? Something didn’t add up.

“You both can go,” Tony said as he slouched into his seat by his workstation and took out a bottle of whiskey. Not even bothering to pour it in a cup, he took a large swig of it.

Dragging his feet Peter headed out of the lab leaving Margie standing alone looking at Tony in total disbelief, not sure as to what to say. 

"Tony, what exactly is going on?” She said, finally finding her voice.

Tony ignored her and continued to mess around with the arm of his Iron Man suit as he took another sip out of the bottle.

A huff of anger escaped Margie's lips as she marched over to him and grabbed the bottle from his hand, placing it on a different workstation. Her cheeks became hot in rage as Tony glared at her through big brown eyes. Yet, she swore she caught a glimpse of fear hidden beneath all the anger.

“Seriously Tony, you need to tell me what is happening. Why are you keeping Steve from his son?”

A loud guffaw escaped his mouth as he tried to reach for the bottle of whiskey behind her. With a roll of her eyes, she stepped to the side blocking it from his view. 

“This is me, Tony. You can’t push me away. I always come back and usually more obnoxious than before. What is this about? Is it about the thing in South Africa? I saw the news report. What did Steve do?” 

“You said you saw it, so you know what he did,” Tony said, still trying to get around Margie to grab the bottle. 

Frustrated, Margie took the bottle over to the metal sink and emptied the contents of it down the drain. The color drained out of Tony’s face as the last drop of whiskey left the bottle and swirled down the drain.

“That was uncalled for,” he said in a harsh voice. His eyes glued to the sink as if he could magically make the liquid return to the glass bottle.

“Tony!” Margie shouted, leaving the bottle in the sink and walking back over to her brother trying to get his attention. “Steve? What is happening?”

The deep look of hatred that formed on Tony’s face made her falter in her steps, but in a blink of an eye Tony’s face regained control and he just looked honestly exhausted. 

“A bomb, Rumlow showed up and had a bomb… It was a trap and it was meant for Steve. Wanda was able to get the bomb away right as it went off… but it ended up destroying a building full of innocent civilians.”

For a moment Margie couldn’t breathe, she had to force herself to take in a breath of air as Tony continued.

“I am so frustrated because I know he went there to look for Bucky. If he never had left… If he would just stop searching… Well, all those people wouldn’t be dead! But then I am selfishly glad that Wanda moved that bomb because if she didn’t Steve would be dead and I would have to tell my son his pops died. None of this is fair to Peter. Steve should be here, be home… Not always away chasing after Bucky. I mean, I get why he can’t stop looking, he blames himself for Bucky’s death and he somehow got it into his mind that because of that he helped create the Winter Soldier. But Peter needs him. I need him. If he dies looking for Barnes… If he dies…” Tears welled in Tony’s eyes at the thought.

In an instant, Margie rushed over to her brother's side and wrapped him up in a big sisterly hug. She patted his back trying to calm his racing heart.

“He is Captain America,” she whispered to him. “He will be fine Tony. He always is. You both are.”

“Until we're not… what happens when our luck runs up. You know it has been a good solid year since anything bad has happened to us. We're due in for another unfortunate event any day now. It is all I can think about…”

Pulling apart slowly, Margie lifted her head and tried to send Tony a genuine smile. But even to her it felt forced. Things had been too quiet in the Rogers Stark household. Usually, something happens, not always world-ending, but enough to cause some strain on everyone. Yet, this past year was like a dream come true. No drama, no wars, nothing. This year just consisted of some good old simple missions for Tony and Steve, highschool and driving lessons for Peter, and the last year of college for herself. 

A dark chuckle almost escaped her mouth as she thought about how afraid she was of things going right in her life. Boy, did that say something about her. As she peered into Tony’s eyes though, she could feel it in the air too. Something big was coming and all she could do was wait for the ticking bomb to go off, she just prayed it didn’t take her family with it when it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Marvel Universe or its characters. This is all fanfiction. I own no part of these movies or characters involved.


	3. Accords

Muffled voices from above stirred Margie out of her deep slumber. Stretching out a hand she looked over to her phone and saw that the time was 7:30 am. A moan left her lips as she forced herself up in the bed trying to figure out what all the ruckus was coming from above her ceiling. 

Tony, Steve, and Peter lived on the floor above her and she couldn’t imagine that anyone but Steve would be up this early. But Steve had been away searching for Bucky... unless if he had just gotten home, which would make sense as the voices from above suddenly rose in volume and she could clearly make out Tony arguing with some that sounded a lot like Steve.

“You could have died!” Tony’s voice echoed through the floor and down to her room. “Do you get that Cap, you could have died, and then what? What am I supposed to do then? Tell your son who adores you that you died looking for a man that doesn’t want to be found?”

“Tony!” Steve's booming Captain America voice rang through. “You know Bucky is not all there in the head at the moment. He needs my help. I am the only one who can do this Tony. We have discussed this before, and I am not some weak kid, I am Captain America. I can handle this.”

“But you can’t!” Tony roared even louder, causing Margie to sit up a little straighter in her bed. Her body grew tense with worry, this sounded like a big fight.

Then Margie remembered Peter, probably still asleep in his room on the same floor as Tony and Steve. Could he hear all this? He shouldn’t have to. With a loud exasperated sigh, she stood up and found a cute navy top and matching workout pants which she quickly threw on before heading out of her bedroom door. On the way to the elevator, she could hear more shouts from above. 

“Tony, what happened was a mistake. Wanda is still learning. Not that I am passing off the blame, I take full responsibility for it.”

“You’re an idiot, you know that right! Can you just stop looking for him? Steve, Ross is stopping by today, do you have any idea of what that means for us? For this team? For our son? If these Accords pass it will change Peter’s life forever.”

The elevator dinged open and Margie stepped in, her mind whirling as she wondered what her two brothers were talking about. What Accords? 

As the elevator rose up, closer to the floor above their shouts grew louder.

“Tony you know how I feel about these Accords. They will not pass, I will not allow that!” Steve shouted.

There was an eerie pause of silence before Tony’s voice echoed out.

“You don’t have a choice, Steve. If we don’t agree to them, they will be forced upon us!”.

“Then we will fight against it, together,” Steve said, not screaming anymore, but still loud enough for Margie to hear.

“Will we though Steve? Or will you be gone once again searching for Barnes, leaving us here to pick up the pieces to your mess?”

“Tony!” Steve’s voice rose just as the door to the elevator opened. However, it seemed that both men had no clue Margie was walking into the living room towards them 

“Tony,” Steve said again in a dangerously low voice. “I have to find him. It is my fault he fell, I should have saved him. I owe him. If it weren't for me he wouldn’t have fallen off that train in the first place and he never would have become the Winter Soldier-”

“That’s crap and you know it, Rogers!” Tony cut in, only to suddenly shift his angry eyes from Steve’s to Margie, who now stood mere feet away from them. She crossed her arms as a displeased look appeared on her face.

“What are you doing here?” Tony asked, his voice still full of venom. He took in a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Sorry Margie, god I am sorry. I mean is everything okay?” He asked with a gentler tone.

“For starters,” Margie said, keeping her eyes focused on both men in front of her. “I live a floor below you and could make out every word.”

Tony sent her a puzzled look like he didn't understand what she was applying, making Margie roll her eyes. 

“I heard all of this fighting for the past ten minutes. Any idea of another person who lives even in closer proximity that could have heard it?” She asked, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. 

Suddenly Tony and Steve’s faces lit up bright red. 

“Peter,” Steve said, frantically darting his eyes around like he expected his son to pop his head out of his room at any second.

“Not here,” Tony said, running a hand over his tired-looking face. “I sent him to Ned’s last night for a sleepover. Thought it would be best if he wasn't around for this,” Tony said, pointing at his husband.

“And you couldn’t send me away before all of this arguing happened,” Margie mumbled as she walked past the two of them who were now sending daggering glares at one another. She entered the enormous modern kitchen located behind the living room and started to pour herself a cup of coffee.

“Someone has some attitude this morning,” Tony said following behind her into the kitchen. 

“Someone got woken up a half-hour before her alarm rang to the two people she admires most in the world starting World War 3 above her head,” she stated, trying to keep her aggravated voice leveled as she swirled some sugar into her drink before taking a much-needed sip from it. If anything, she had Tony’s unhealthy love for the beverage. 

“Sorry about that,” Steve said heading over to where she and Tony stood. She watched him closely as he took a seat at the kitchen island, he sat down in a chair at the very end, as far away from Tony as possible. 

That, she found strange.

“What is happening here?” She finally asked as an awkward silence fell over the room. “And what are these Accords?” She asked, her hands clutching her cup tighter when she noticed Tony’s eyes glare back towards Steve who just shook his head.

“They are nothing of importance,” Steve said.

A crazed chuckle left Tony’s lips as he grabbed his mug of coffee and stormed out of the kitchen towards the elevator. 

“No they are very important Rogers,” Tony shouted back as he roughly pressed the button next to the elevator doors. “Just apparently not to you. Because I guess Captain America is a self-righteous, ignorant man, who doesn't care what his husband has to think about any of this.”

With that, the elevator opened and Tony rushed in as the doors closed instantly behind him. Margie kept her eyes glued on the metal doors, afraid to look at Steve. Eventually, out of curiosity, her eyes trailed over to him. He was sitting absolutely still, staring at the elevator doors as if someone had just told him his dog died. All color was drained from his face and his shoulders were slouched in.

“You okay there?” Margie asked quietly, slowly making her way around the island counter and sitting in the chair next to him. She hated it when her two brothers fought. It was always overdramatic and caused unnecessary tension in the team. 

“Steve?” She asked again, grabbing his hand.

It was like he had been burnt by her touch and instantly pulled away, toppling out of his chair in the process. In a rush, Margie stood up and was about to reach out to him again before she stopped herself. Steve’s bright vivid blue eyes had become fogged over as if he were somewhere else.

“Hey Steve, come on back to the present,” Margie said, carefully moving closer to him, still afraid to physically reach out to him. 

It only happened every so often, usually when Steve got extremely stressed about something that he would slip back into his old head. The world seems to fade around him when he is in this state of mind, relieving his horrible memories over and over again. Usually, it is Tony that is able to pull him back into the present, but Margie had the sinking sensation it was the fight with Tony that caused this relapse in the first place. 

As if it took all of his energy Steve finally moved his head so he could look at her and relief washed through her when his eyes became more clear.

“Sorry, gosh I am so sorry,” he mumbled out, running a hand through his hair. 

As Margie stood closer to him she could make out the large dark circles under his eyes, he was covered in dirt and had some deep scrapes on the side of his face. 

“Did you just get back from South Africa?” She asked, a little furious at Tony for not letting Steve get cleaned before they started their shouting war.

As if Steve had read her mind, he nodded his head.

“It’s not Tony's fault though. I shouldn’t have just walked in here expecting things to go on as normal after what happened on this last mission. He is right, it is all on me. If I never brought Wanda with this wouldn’t have happened. All those innocent people wouldn’t be dead.”

All Margie could do was stare at Steve like a deer caught in headlights. The two of them had a great relationship, they always told each other everything. But usually, getting Steve to open up about things like this, previous war and mission horror stories that had gone wrong, took a lot of persuading. He never just unfolded as he had just done so quickly. It shocked her by how defeated he looked.

“Sorry, sorry again,” Steve muttered out, before regaining his usual Captain America stance. “I need to get cleaned if Ross is coming.”

With that, he marched out of the room like the last fifteen minutes never had happened. With her mouth hung open in utter surprise by the morning events, Margie watched as Steve disappeared around the corner.


	4. Lieutenant General Ross

“So do you know why Lieutenant General Ross is here?” Margie asked a pissed-off-looking Natasha as they made their way into the large glass conference room. 

Tony had called them all to assemble as Ross had shown up unexpectedly two hours early. From the tense faces in the room, she could tell no one was happy about that. 

“No clue,” Nat said, taking a seat down next to Sam at the end of the table.

Margie nervously bit her lip as she stared around the room wondering where she should sit. Technically, no one had made her a real Avenger yet. She didn’t have any cool superpowers and Tony refused to make her a suit. Which, in retrospect, was unfair since he made his 15-year-old son one. But for most of her life, she had been trained by Nat and Clint, two of the best spies and assassins in the world, and she could definitely hold her own in a fight. So, from time to time they included her on the small simple missions, and occasionally the daily mission debriefs and meetings that followed. 

Her eyes snapped over to Tony who was sitting in the corner of the room away from everyone else. Brows furrowed deeply together, his eyes were glued down to a tablet in his hands. He must have felt her eyes lingering on him and lifted his head up, intensely staring at her before giving her a weak smile and returning his focus to the tablet. A few feet away from Tony, sitting in a black leather chair towards the front of the conference table sat Steve. He had cleaned up all the dirt and blood from his face and looked much more put together than when she had last seen him. Yet, as she went to take a seat by him, she could still clearly see the dark purple circles under his weary-looking eyes.

The meeting with Ross dragged on and was just as horrible as Margie expected it to be. Ross showed them some videos of all the lives the Avengers had destroyed while out being badasses saving the world. Wanda, who usually gleamed red, at one point during the video strangely started to look almost as green as the hulk when they showed the footage from the other day's incident in South Africa. That was when Steve had enough and told Ross to cut the feed. 

With a deep hatred for Ross growing in her stomach, Margie sat there the whole time quietly enraged as he explained in more detail what the Sokovia Accords were and the rules that applied to them. All she could think about though was the footage Ross had just shared with them. He had shown them some of the most horrific experiences of their lives. 

Of course, saving the world doesn’t mean saving everyone. Unforntaly Margie learned that at a young age when her mother was killed and the murderer was never caught. But she knew the Avengers tried their best to save as many people as possible, what did Steve always tell her… In this job, we try to save as many people as we can, sometimes that doesn’t mean everybody, but you don’t give up.

The fact that Ross was making it seem like the whole world blamed the Avengers for all of this chaos made the anger rise inside of her. It was total crap to put all of this pressure, all of the lives unfortunately lost in battle, on her family. They were trying their best to keep the earth safe. There were countless nights that she, as well as the rest of the team, woke up from horrendous nightmares or in Steve’s case just not sleeping for nights on end. Yet every day they each went back out into the world and tried to make it better, make it safer. 

Suddenly, like lightning as her anger grew, she had the weirdest tingling sensation rush through her arms. Quickly, she looked under the table where her hands were placed in her lap and noticed they had a weird red glow radiating off of them. 

“What the fuck?” She screamed standing up. 

Everyone in the room looked at her like she had lost her mind. Steve was sending her that pitiful look she hated and she could feel Tony’s eyes pouring into her from behind.

“Is there a problem Miss Stark?” Ross asked, his voice cold and threatening. 

With her eyes glued on her hands, which now appeared to look normal, no red glow on them, at all, she looked over to Ross.

“Miss Rogers Stark, and no sorry… I-I uh… I need some air.” 

With that, she fled from the room and out the door. She swore she heard Nat call out to her but she was in too much of a hurry to care. Running to the main entrance she stepped outside into the bright warm sunlight and stretched out her hands. Had she imagined that vivid red glow coming off of them? Her hands appeared to be their normal, small, tanned self. Nothing unusual about them. Maybe her mind subconsciously made the whole thing up to get out of the room. 

Listening to Ross degrade the people she admired the most in the universe broke her heart to pieces. She knew not everyone loved the Avengers, but hearing it from a huge government official and watching those video clips unnerved her. By the look everyone else had on their faces before she stormed out, she could tell it deeply troubled them as well.

Her frustration rose once again as she thought back to the videos Ross had shown. Like magic, as her anger grew the tingling sensation in her hands did as well. Bright red light lit up the surrounding space as her hands gleamed red. It almost reminded her of Wanda’s abilities. But Wanda had been experimented on as a child, she never had been. And all of her tests from over the years of living with an overprotected Tony Stark had always come back healthy and normal. 

Trying to stop her racing heart, as she was afraid it would explode from fear, she took in a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. As soon as she felt the rage inside her disperse the red on her hands vanished. Staring down at her hands in shock, she threw them hastily into her pant pockets. Confused and scared she made her way to the backyard of the compound where she sat down on a bench by a small lake. Staring out over the water, her body felt numb like she was drifting off with the wind.

How did she just produce that red from her hands, and what could it mean? Of course her entire life she wanted superpowers, but getting them now, unexpectedly when Ross was sitting feet away from her with a Superhuman Registration Act in his hands was not how she wanted to find out.


	5. Oversight

Margie lingered outside, sitting by the pond until she was completely sure that Ross and his people had cleared the Compound. Slowly, she dragged her feet as she trudged inside, making her way to the common floor. Her mind raced with thoughts and questions, not sure what to tell her family about her unexpected abilities. 

Would they be excited? Nervous? Scared? Mad? Probably a bit of all, especially if these Sokovia Accords are supposedly meant to make the Avengers no longer a private organization, but instead, operate under the supervision of the United Nations. What did Ross babbler on about anyway during that meeting… only if and when the panel deems it necessary well the Avengers get involved? 

A shiver of fear ran down her spine at the thought, she definitely didn't want to be tied down to do anyone's bidding. Though, she did agree that the Avengers need to be held to some sort of law. In no way did she blame the team for any of these terrific deaths that Ross had shown them, but they did need to be more careful moving forward.

Tony had already seemed to have made up his mind about this and apparently so had Steve. A pounding bang echoed through her mind as she wondered how long the two of them had actually known about these Accords? It had to be longer than just the past two days which caused Margie's stomach to flip in unease. After everything the team had been through they all promised not to keep secrets from one another. If anything, she didn't expect it to be Steve Rogers and Tony Stark to break that promise.

As she marched up to the compound she tried to push her anger aside as she walked into the common room. All of the Avengers were spread out over the couches and chairs. Their eyes turned on her when she stepped into the room.

“You okay?” Nat asked, gesturing for Margie to take a seat on the couch next to her. 

“Yeah sorry,” Margie said, falling into the couch cushion and peering down at her hands, praying they didn’t start glowing red. “I um, I just didn’t feel too well. I think those videos just got to be a little too much.” At least that wasn’t all a lie she thought to herself as her stomach twisted around in guilt.

Nat sent her a conflicted stare as if she was seeing right through Margie’s lie but after a brief moment of intense silence she thankfully moved on to another topic. 

“So what are we supposed to do now about these Sokovia Accords?” Nat asked, causing everyone in the room to bring their attention to her.

Standing behind Steve, who had his eyes drawn on a huge thick document in his hands, Sam's voice pipped up.

“So let's say we agree to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?” 

“117 countries want to sign this. 117, Sam, and you're just like, no, that's cool. We got it,” Rhodey argued back.

“I have an equation,” Vision said, making all heads in the room turn their attention to him, as he walked through the far wall and into the common area. Internally, Margie rolled her eyes, as she had explained to Vision multiple times to use doors. 

“Oh, this will clear it up,” Sam said with a light chuckle as if he expected Vision to agree with him.

“In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate,” Vision stated.

Out of the corner of Margie's eye, she saw Steve shrink back into his chair and lower the large thick document from his hands and into his lap. 

“Are you saying it's our fault?” Steve asked, a genuine look of guilt consuming his well-defined face.

“I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenges. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict . . . breeds catastrophe. Oversight . . . oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand.”

“Boom!” Rhodey called out, startling everyone in the room.

Margie braved a glance over to Tony, who was being weirdly quiet. Nat must have noticed too, as her eyes darted over his way.

“Tony. You are being uncharacteristically non-hyper-verbal,” Nat stated cooley. 

“It's because he's already made up his mind,” Steve said, avoiding Tony's gaze at all cost.

A huff of anger left Tony’s mouth as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen area behind the couches.

“You just know me so well, don’t you Steve,” he said, his voice almost shaking in anger. “Ever since Ross brought this to our attention almost a year ago you have not once tried to see my point of view on this.” Tony continued, his voice rasing. “We dropped a whole country on itself, killing thousands of people in the process, Wanda blew up a whole building full of innocent people two days ago. There have got to be consequences for these actions and rules to follow. We just can’t go and do as we please anymore. We need guidance.”

Not even realizing what she was doing, Margie noticed her hands were placed into her pant pockets. This was good because she was beyond peeved at Tony and Steve for not telling her, or any of the other Avengers by the irritated looks on their faces, about any of this. If her hands were at her sides now, she was sure they would be gleaming red.

“Tony, if someone dies on your watch, you don't give up,” Steve stated back to his husband. A determined look washing over his tense face.

“Who said we're giving up?”

“We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blames,” Steve mouthed back. 

Margie could tell Steve was trying his best to keep his frustration at bay. But this was Tony and Steve, they knew how to break each other down in the most brutal way possible if they really wanted to. 

“Steve,” Tony replied, obviously trying to keep himself collected as well. “This is the United Nations, not the World Security Council, not SHIELD, and not HYDRA. These are the good ones.”

“But Tony it's run by people with agendas, and agendas change. We have discussed this, you know how I feel.”

A nudge from Nat made Margie shift her eyes over to the redhead. Nat had a concerned look plastered on her face like she knew where this argument between Steve and Tony was heading. Her brows quirked as if she expected Margie to save the day. Like always, the only people capable of calming down the Rogers Stark due was their son Peter, or her. 

“Alright, enough boys!” Margie called out, instantly standing up in rage. “Just stop! This is a lot for us all to process. We all need to reflect on this and meet back up before we do anything irrational. Not all of us had the privilege of knowing about these Accords for a year.” Margie stated, spitting the words out with a taunting tone before she could stop herself. 

Guilt and shame washed over both of her brother's faces.

“Okay then,” Margie said, sighing with relief as some of the tension drifted out of the room. “Look, we need to all take some time to think about this.”

A loud beep from Steve’s phone pulled her eyes towards him. His already tensed face contorted and suddenly he looked heartbroken, but just for a moment. Steve’s eyes darted to the ceiling as if he were trying to hold back tears, but it happened so quickly, that everyone in the room who was not her, Tony… and possibly Nat would not have noticed.

“I’ve got to go,” Steve said, abruptly standing up and rushing out the door in a very un-Steve-like manner.

All eyes turned to Tony like he had done something wrong.

“What?” Tony exclaimed, looking like a deer caught in headlights. “Look, I love the guy to death, but we have gone over this Accords proposal for months and it is always the same argument. I am tired of the arguing and I am not changing my mind on where I stand. I think we should all sign it.”

With that utter chaos broke out throughout the room. Sam started arguing with Tony about not wanting to be someone’s puppet as Nat argued with Wanda who’s hands were starting to glow a dangerous shade of red. Margie rubbed her forehead in disbelief as she tried to understand what all this meant for them. Would they have to sign? Would they break up the team? What would happen if they didn’t sign? A shiver ran through her body at the idea of being locked away somewhere just because she had abilities. Abilities she didn’t even know she had until twenty minutes ago… A beep from her own phone caught her attention. It was a message from Steve.

"Peggy’s gone, in her sleep. Tell Tony I will be back later." - Steve

Margie felt as if her heart had fallen out of her chest and to the ground. Peggy was the only one Steve had left from his past, well if you don’t count a brainwashed Bucky Barnes. When Steve found out Peggy was alive he was overjoyed to just have some more time with her. The first time he visited her, Margie had gone with him because he was so nervous Peggy wouldn’t want to see him or that she wouldn't even remember him. But Peggy did remember him and they sat and talked for hours. It also helped a bit that Peggy was also Tony’s godmother and Peter’s Aunt.

Putting her phone down on the couch, she looked up and met Tony’s worried gaze. With a sad smile as tears welled in her eyes and a slight shake of her head, he seemed to understand everything.

“I’ll be back,” Tony said, rushing out the same door Steve had exited moments ago.


	6. Truce - Tony's POV

Tony rushed down the hall, bypassing the elevator and running down the stairs, taking the steps three at a time. By the time he reached the garage, he could hear the roar of Steve's bike coming to life.

"Jarvis my man, keep the garage doors locked for the time being," Tony called out to his A.I. as he ran over to his husband who was frustratingly pressing down on the garage door button located on his bike handle.

"Sweetheart," Tony called out, advancing on Steve who was still trying to get the garage door to open. "Honey."

As if Steve had just heard Tony's voice he popped his head up. The look of anger that Tony had grown so accustomed to seeing on his face was gone, now replaced with anguish as tears welled in them.

"Oh babe," Tony said stepping forward and wrapping his husband up in the tightest hug he could muster around Steve's broad shoulders. 

"She's gone, Tony... S-She died in her sleep peacefully but Peggy is gone. One more person that tied me down to my old life has now slipped through my grasp." Steve mumbled into Tony's shoulder, which he could now feel becoming damp with tears from his husband.

Tony's heart broke as Steve let out a loud gasp, tears streaming down his face. For the past few months, they had argued countless times over the Accords. Ross had first brought it to their attention right after the Ultron incident. They had decided it would be best to keep it from the team as they wanted to figure out how to best handle the situation. Secretly, Tony had hoped the whole thing would be swiped under the rug and never brought up again. Looking back, he knew they should have said something to the other Avengers, but whenever he and Steve tried to talk about the Accords hell seemed to break loose.

Guilt flooded Tony as he thought back to all the secrets he and Steve had kept from the people they loved. Little did Peter or Margie know that for the past two months Steve had been crashing on the sofa. Their marriage just seemed to fall apart after Ultron. He wasn't sure if it was because Steve blamed him for the whole thing, even though Bruce had helped create Ultron, but that series of events was the main reason why the Accords were created. Steve could hate him for Ultron, he sure hated himself for all the destruction he caused, but he also needed Steve to understand that the Accords might not be a bad thing. 

Of course, Tony trusted Steve with his life, but they were by no means ever supposed to be a full-functioning superhero team in charge of themselves. At first, they had Fury, and then kind of Maria Hill, but now it was just them running the show. They needed supervision to keep them in check. 

A sharp tug from Steve on his shoulder pulled Tony back to reality. After a few more minutes of clutching onto Steve, selfishly not wanting to let go as they hadn't been this close in months, Steve pulled away.

"Sweetheart," Tony spoke quietly. Steve's eyes were red and brimmed with tears that Tony could tell he was trying so hard to hold back. There had to be something else wrong in order for Steve to break down in front of him like this. Over the past many years Steve had only broken down a handful of times... It was due to that manly 40s mindset Tony hated.

"Babe, I miss her too. She was my favorite Aunt... And I know how much she meant to you. How about until after the funeral we call a truce on... Well, whatever has been happening with us lately. Okay?" Tony asked, hoping his husband would agree.

Aunt Peggy was always there for him growing up. When his father was away looking for Steve's body, Aunt Peggy would come and hang out with him and his mother. Even if she was busy taking on the world and creating SHIELD, she always found time for Tony. He didn't think he could make it through the next few days without Steve by his side for support.

As if Steve had read his mind, he pulled back and Tony caught a hint of shame in his eyes.

"Oh my god, Tony I am so sorry. I am being so selfish... God, I am so sorry honey," Steve said, quickly wiping away his tears and pulling Tony in for a shockingly huge hug. "I am so sorry, here I am babbling like crazy when you lost your Aunt. I am so sorry."

Tony hung onto Steve as if his life depended on it, breathing in Steve's woody's cologne scent that he loved.

"I'm sorry too, I know she was your first love babe," he whispered into Steve's ear. A small gasp escaped Tony's mouth as Steve squeezed him a little tighter. 

"She would be so disappointed if she had seen us over these past few months... and how we have been handling these Accords. Tony, I am-"

"No need for that now, truce remember?" Tony said, slightly pulling out of Steve's grip and quirking a brow.

"Yeah truce," Steve mumbled, pulling Tony back into the hug. "But I just need to say I am sorry. I have not made this year... these past few months easy. I am so sorry for fighting and for going off chasing after Bucky. I know I should have been home more-"

Tony pressed his mouth up against Steve's feeling his warm, tear-covered cheeks against the side of his face. For a moment, he was worried Steve wouldn't kiss him back. But he was overjoyed when he felt Steve bring his lips back down and wrap Tony up in his arms. They stood there, just simply kissing each other for the next ten minutes until the garage door started to open.

"Jarvis buddy, thought I said to put that thing on lockdown?" Tony said, staring at Steve with longing eyes, wanting more time alone with him.

"Sorry Sir," the A.I. responded. "Sir Peter was growing rather frustrated outside and has overridden my codes."

"Oh shit the kid," Tony said, spinning around to see Peter standing at the front of the garage watching them.

"Language," Steve said chuckling. Surprisingly, Steve reached out and grabbed his hand. It was only for a brief moment but Tony's heart fluttered with a mixture of excitement and hope.

"Dad, pops, you guys okay?" Peter called out from where he stood.

Steve's eyes still brimmed red and Tony himself guessed he probably looked the same.

"Yeah bud, we will be. But we need to talk to you about your Aunt Peggy," Steve said walking over to his son and giving him a huge bear hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Marvel Universe or its characters. This is all fanfiction. I own no part of these movies or characters involved.


End file.
